Nice to meet you, Detective Conan
by kyuSJ21
Summary: Ryn sangat menyukai manga detective conan. Dia selalu menuggu manga DC terbaru dan kamarnya penuh dengan DC stufs. Dia juga sangat jenius dan menciptakan alat-alat yang ada di manga DC Bagaimana kalau suatu hari dia terbangun di sebuah apartemen dan ternyata itu adalah DC world?


**Future and past **

**one thing everybody can't change or can they?**

~~PLOT~~

5 young scientist and also inventor from a different nation and country and live in USA who disguise their identities as scientists and inventor and live normally in the outside and out of ordinary in the inside

5 different personality become friendship because their always together all people call them A5 because their five and always got A

one day they decide to go to holiday to korea

what could happen to them and what their leader meaning of "awesome and unforgettable adventure"?

~~THE CHARACTER~~

Name: stephanie even

Age: 25

Nickname: angela,leader

Study: S2

Nation: USA

Personality: kind,patient,caring,polite,not temperament and popular at her university

The leader and the angel of the group She is the older and the most caring member always take good care of the member that's why the parents doesn't to worry about their children if stephanie who take care of them,kind of worry about the magnae because of her cold and unsocial personality childhood friends with meili,and all the boys love her and the girls admire her and Stephanie the one who suggest to go to korea for holiday.

Name: han meili

Age:25

Study: S2 (same as Stephanie)

Nation: china

Nickname:the flower,the brave chinese girl,the cooker

Personality: beautiful,brave,and can cook many food

The flower of the group or the beautiful one in the group likes flower and very beautiful her age is just 2 months different from Stephanie,she is beautiful but also the brave one she strong too (she learn kungfu in middle school) popular too and love too cook she can cook many food from breakfast to dessert childhood friends with stephanie and always help Stephanie doing leader job and others with their problem and master a of kungfu.

Name: atsuko maeda

Age: 22

Study:S1

Nation: japan

Nickname: yuuko,the martial arts girl,the second acchan

Personality:strong,creative,kind of temperament

The martial arts girl of the group and the creative one in the group annoyed when people call him the second acchan(AKB48) that's why she decide to have yuuko as his nickname yuuko is from her favorite comic character (miiko) and master karate and slight kungfu she is close with the flower othe group because she love books like meili she is also independent and always have creative idea to inventing something.

Name: miley rose

Age: 21

Nation: England UK

Nickname: the cute princess,cheerful moon

Study: S1

Personality: childish,cheerful,cute and can be little mature

The cute princess of the group and the most cheerful one childish but can be mature sometime called cheerful moon beause she has all dvd and manga looking for full moon is more otaku then yuuko the second best cooker and called princess because she is from England (you know what I mean right?) and likes cute thing and good doing aegyo nobody can resist the aegyo except well the magnae who always can resist the aegyo of the cute princess.

Name: Ryn Natasha

Age: 16

Nation: Indonesia

Nickname: the cold eye mangnae,meany,the neardy prince

Study: S1

Personality: cold,unsocial,little spoil,actually cute,bookworm

The magnae of the group and the cold one unsoacial and always read books she read million of book and usally spent all her time in the library not so cheerful and always look cold that's why she called the cold eye magnae but can be really cute and spoil only the member of the group know that kind of her personality because on the outside she usally cold and always say mean words to other except to her group member and permanent bookworm the smart one and the only 16th in the university and called by the people nerdy prince because of her tomboy looks and nerdy looks actually more strong then yuuko she master karate,taekwondo,silat and slight kungfu.

Harvard university is one of the biggest and popular university whom all the people in there are smart especially the A5.

"hey hey do you know the A5 get good grade again and number one of the class!"

"I know!i'm so envy all of them all smart and popular among girls and boys"

"and what's make them unique is that they can get along when different country and languages!"

"look their coming!"

in the corridor hall seen 5 people look an aura of bright light, who are they? they are the A5 the most popular group in the university,every people in the school love and respect them the teacher too.

"WOW" the other student said

Well what about the 5?


End file.
